


Watch the world burn.

by emmagh_kaytea



Category: Batman - Fandom, Harley Quinn - Fandom, Suicide Squad - Fandom, The Joker - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, JxHQ, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagh_kaytea/pseuds/emmagh_kaytea
Summary: Inspired by a picture I seen by vikinginbavaria.tumblr.com





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feed back would be fab, along with a <3 Thanks guys <3

The fire had been no accident, the entire city knew that, but they also knew the fire department would class it as one. Not to do so meant an investigation, turning up answers the state needed hidden. The blackened skyscraper was so much more than a burnt down building. It was the final gift he had given to her that night before they found a place to relax with dinner. And by dinner it meant a bottle of bourbon and some cigarettes. "Light it up baby." He whispered in her ear. Almost as soon as she had pressed down on the detonator, the world became illuminated. In the distance, she could see thick grey smoke billowing into the skies. The once clear night sky was now shielded by a veil of darkness as the smoke swallowed up the whole sky. Fierce fire could be seen sneaking its way out from the rows of houses, accompanied with screams of terror.

His laughing was like ripples in a still pond after a stone has been thrown in. It radiated outwards through the park they had settled in to watch the show. Up until then it had been quite silent. Now, she too began to titter and soon the ripples of laughter became great waves of hilarity. The hyena's shook their fur and joined in with their master's joke. Frost handed them each a gun and motioned towards one of the park monuments. A great noble steed and his knight. The Joker tutted. "It won't do now will it?", he looked at Harley who had been absentmindedly stroking Bud, twisting his fur between her slim fingers and still captured by the damage they had just caused.

Frost watched Joker, prepared for him to burst out in rage. But it never came, instead, a satisfied look had spread across his, as if having completed a deep, personal needed action; expressed by the slightest curve at his mouth's corner and an almost admiring look worn with a light raise of his eyebrow. Lou had nudged up against him then and the two clowns watch the city burn with their loyal hyenas. It didn't take them long to completely destroy the monument and perch themselves on it, hyena's and all. J leaned against Lou with a cigarette in one of his hands. Harley straddled his waist as Bud lay behind her, gladly covering Frost in slobber as he drank from the shared bottle of bourbon at the base of the monument.

"Thanks for the date Puddin'."  
"You know I'd do anything for you." She smiled and quickly looked down at his magenta coloured shirt. Harley, she had mastered all of her smiles. Some came naturally to her but her fake smile she had mastered right down to the wrinkles around her eyes. No one ever questioned her except one person. He saw it in her eyes, and held her chin up to his face to meet her gaze. He leaned close, their breaths are mingling. He kissed her. Short and sweet. “I love you,” he told her. It was a murmur so that Frost wouldn't hear but it was loud and clear in Harley's ears. Her vision swayed and at first she thought she had had too much alcohol but she soon realised it was shock. His comment was so out of character, so far from what she knew of him, she just stared at him open mouthed. His brain formulated no thoughts other than to register that she was shocked.

She closed her mouth but continued to stare. J then looked at his toes before glancing back up to catch her eye. "I think we'll go now," was all he could say before she kissed him. Deep and hungry, running her fingers through his emerald locks. She stifled her sobs against his mouth. He knows that once he kisses her neck her resistance will crumble. After just a few delicate touches of his warm lips her hands will start to do his bidding. They will fall down his back as her head swims, all previous thoughts stopped in their tracks. Now there is only one desire, one wish, and they both knew it was just a matter of time before it happened. "Let's go home." He mumbled, and with that, the King and Queen of Gotham, their favourite hench man and their babies all slightly staggered back to the hideout, giggling and joking about that night's events.


End file.
